trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete
http://www.trophymanager.com/club/1783166/ Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's Stunners Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Cities of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Cities are all near Leeds, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Club on the Online Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club, coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club and then following this up with 2nd place in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season, meaning back-to-back Promotions in their 1st two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They currently compete in the Conference Premier Group 21, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle in their first Season in the Division, Season 25. This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 being TM Version 2, where the team are still in the Conference Premier Group 21. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number. Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 13, 41 and 42. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created in the the 27th September 2011 at then end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference National Group 28 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves):''' All-Time Top League Appearances (from squad as of 16/10/2011):' : 1. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 90 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 88 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 3.Adam Prior (DML) - 87 Appearances (Season 23 - Present) : 4. 5.Will Gilchrist (DC) - 84 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 8.Marius Asheim (OMC) - 75 Appearances (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Goalscorers '(from squad as of 16/10/2011):' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 40 Goals in 88 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 8.Marius Asheim (OMC) - 23 Goals in 75 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 3. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 23 Goals in 90 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 18.Tran Nhu Chinh (FC) - 22 Goals in 53 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 5. 16.Abdullah Al Muwalldi (FC/OMC) - 10 Goals in 44 Games (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Assisters '(from squad as of 16/10/2011):' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 20 Assists in 88 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 3.Adam Prior (DML) - 16 Assists in 87 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 3. David Horak (OMC) - 15 Assists in 32 Games (Season 23 - Season 25) : 4. 11.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 12 Assists in 28 Games (Season 25 - Present) : =. 14.Tony Miller (MC) - 12 Assists in 54 Games (Season 24 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Production '(from squad as of 16/10/11):''' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 60 Productivity in 88 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 8.Marius Asheim (OMC) - 34 Productivity in 75 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 3. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 28 Productivity in 90 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 18.Tran Nhu Chinh (FC) - 26 Productivity in 53 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 5. David Horak (OMC) - 24 Productivity in 32 Games (Season 23 - Season 25) '''All-Time Record Transfer Purchases (as of 12/10/2011):''' : 1. 1.Cliff Flitcroft (GK) - 41,000,000 (Season 26) : 2. 11.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 20,365,357 (Season 25) : 3. 9.Howard Abbot (FC) - 15,375,000 (Season 25) : 4. 14.Tony Miller (MC) - 12,049,054 (Season 24) : 5. 2.Frank Grey (DMR) - 10,561,348 (Season 25) '''All-Time Record Transfer Sales (as of 16/09/2011): : 1. Steven Quigley (FC)* - 11,845,800 (Season 23) : 2. Anthonie Boegheim (MC) - 11, 465,992 (Season 25) : 3. Anthony Sharpe (OMC)* - 7,426,028 (Season 23) : 4. Andy Miles (DR) - 7,000,000 (Season 23) : 5. Jamie Jackson (DMC) - 6,000,000 (Season 24) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded.